


The Best Sort of Present

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: One Off: Remus always managed to think up the best sort of presents...Written for Senjy, for her birthday- much love and kisses to you hun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** The Best Sort of Present **   
_By Sisters of Darkness_

\- - -

**Rating(s)** : R/18-Rated.  
 **Pairing(s)** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Mentions of Harry Potter/Remus Lupin.  
 **Warning(s)** : A light hint at some BDSM/Ds; some spanking; rimming; and vigilante!Remus.  
 **Word Count** : 3005.

**Dedication** : To The_Senjou, for her birthday. We love you lots, Senjy! Here’s hoping you enjoy this piece, because we certainly delighted in writing it! :D ::smooches you::

\- - -

“ **O** h, hello, it’s you. Please, do come in,” Remus moved away from the front door, striding off into the parlour of Grimmauld Place. “Have a seat, will you? How are you today? Good, yes? Tea? Splendid! Do help yourself.” 

Remus set about adding copious amounts of milk and sugar to his own drink, smiling almost amusedly as he sipped his beverage before placing it atop the worn surface of the table and reaching for a tray of biscuits.

“I hired Severus Snape to dominate my husband, Harry Potter. Biscuit?” He was quick to pull the proffered plate away as tea was sprayed over the table. Reaching into his robes he withdrew a handkerchief, passing it over. 

“Come now,” He began, “Why so surprised? You did want to know, didn’t you? Ah, you find the very idea of it preposterous- why ever so? I found it rather fascinating myself. Severus makes quite the dominatrix I don’t mind telling you. Now, now, there’s no need to laugh! He is a master after all.”

Remus’ lips curled into a smirk. “You try growing up in Hogwarts’ dungeons- the manacles on the wall are only half the fun, so those Slytherins tell me. You’d be surprised how many of those little snakes go on to develop kinks and dominating streaks. 

“Why, not last week I discovered young Mr Malfoy working as a pimp down in London- his boys specialise in the ‘darker’ aspects of sexual fantasies and role play, so I hear. He’s looking rather well, bit of a gothic sort of streak to him nowadays though. He carries a cane now, like the one his father had, knows his to you use it as well.

“Oh! Come now, that’s the second time you’ve sprayed your tea all over the place! Do try to contain yourself.”

Remus sipped at his own tea, watching as the spilt liquid was wiped up off the table. “Shall I continue then? Good. Now as I was saying- the secret lives of Slytherins aside for the moment- I hired Severus Snape to dominate my husband…

\- - -

“But Remus!” Harry whined as they stepped into Grimmauld Place, divesting themselves of their coats and scarves and stamping the snow from their boots. Harry crossed his arms, pouting prettily up at his lover as Remus took his time to place their shoes in a neat row beside the door. 

“Come on, tell me!” Remus only smiled at Harry’s demand, taking the smaller hand into his own and tugging the willing young man up the stairs and towards their bedroom. 

“My surprise is in there?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as a sordid little smirk crossed his face. He was practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation of Remus’ anniversary gift- the werewolf always managed to think up the best sort of presents. Why, only last month for Christmas Remus had dressed as a sexy Santa for him, going so far as to make Harry sit on his knee and tell him just what a good boy he’d been all year. Santa hadn’t believed a word of it. Which was just as well as Remus liked a naughty Harry better than a good one. 

Harry licked his lips, he almost felt boring in comparison as for this year’s anniversary he’d gotten Remus the collected works of some author he’d been raving about for months. 

Remus smiled at him, raising a hand and casually gesturing for Harry to enter their bedroom. The dark haired young man was at the door faster than a seeker to a snitch, the handle twisting easily in his grip as he pushed the door open and stepped in… only to stop dead. 

Remus snuck up behind him, gently circling his arms about his lover’s waist and resting his chin casually on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Remus,” Harry began breathlessly, uncertainly as his eyes took in the altered surroundings of their room. It was as if he’d stepped through time and landed himself back in Hogwarts. In the dungeons of Hogwarts to be specific, or rather in Severus Snape’s dungeon office if he were to be even more precise about things. And sure enough, standing there swathed in shadows stood the school’s dreaded Potions Master himself- all tall, dark and brooding as he scowled over at Harry and Remus both. 

“Remus, what’s he doing here?” Harry finally managed to get his words out, standing slightly tense even as Remus chuckled lightly behind him, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck and nibbling at the pale expanse of flesh. 

“Why, Mr Potter,” Harry shivered as Snape began to answer him instead of Remus, the very sound of the Potions Master’s voice sending shivers of anticipation through his body. “I’d have thought that would be obvious.” 

Harry bit his lip, his eyes drinking in the sight of Snape as the man stepped from the shadows, the flickering light from the wall-mounted candles casting garish patterns across his face. Snape’s voice had always been a dirty pleasure of his back in his days of a student, something he’d been sure never to mention to anyone. 

Anyone except Remus that is, whose bright idea it had been for them to share their most sordid of fantasies with each other not all that long ago. Harry almost wished he’d never allowed Remus to share (never mind them having enacted) his fantasy of having Harry dressed up as a little girl- knee high socks and buckled shoes, his face painted up and lipstick smeared across his wanton mouth. 

For if Remus had never told him his, then Harry would never have told him about his one recurring fantasy- of having Severus Snape bend him over his desk and spank his pale arse red, of having the Potions Master speak to him in that dark and dirty voice of his- the sound enough to draw orgasm from him without so much as a stroke to his aching cock. 

It was no wonder he’d never preformed well in potions class, not with Snape prowling past him every two seconds and rebuking him in that voice of his. 

Remus’ fingers danced over the fastenings of his robes, startling Harry from his musings. Harry’s hands flew up to catch Remus’, twisting in the werewolf’s hold a moment and looking at his lover with a questioning gaze. But Remus only smiled at him, leaning in and claiming his lips in a lingering kiss, his fingers once more reaching for Harry’s robes in an effort to divest him of them. 

Movement behind him had Harry turning around once more, his eyes wide in rapture as he watched Snape clearing a space on his scroll-laden desk before turning to him, arms folded about his skinny frame, his face expectant as he waited for Remus to finish in his endeavour- the material of Harry’s robes pooling about his feet, a breath of chill dungeon-smelling air touching at his exposed flesh. 

It was only Remus’ hand on the small of his back that had him daring to even step forward, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat as the blood pounded in his ears a moment before rushing south, warming his belly with the first stirrings of desire. 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Remus whispered, pressing a light kiss to his bare shoulder before moving away. “I want to watch this. I want to watch Severus dominate you.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, hands curling at his sides as Remus stepped past him and Severus both, moving towards the desk and around it to seat himself in Snape’s chair- the perfect place to view Harry’s dishevelling, the way his face would contort as Severus touched him, took him, made him scream and cry and come. 

Harry felt his cock rising at just the very thought, another shiver running though his body as he stepped towards Severus, standing tall and proud- hiding his hesitations and expectations and plastering that school-boy look of insolence across his face. The curl of Snape’s lip and the spark of sadistic light in his eye had Harry biting back a moan. 

“Mr Potter, you’ve been a very naughty boy.”

Harry almost lost the grip on his choked-back moan at Snape’s words, hands clenched by his sides as he watched the man stalk closer. With a mere two strides, Snape was towering over him, a flicker of a condescending sneer gracing his features as he stared down his hooked nose at Harry. Boldly reaching out a hand, Harry went to run his palm down the black robe-clad chest only to find his hand swatted away.

“Naughty boys do not get to touch, Mr Potter,” Snape said lowly. Harry’s cock gave a twitch, rubbing slightly against the insides of his boxers, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Snape turned on his heel, striding away as if Harry were an impertinent student who was almost not worth his time. Harry’s erection gave another twitch. 

“Remove your underwear,” Snape instructed, hands clasped behind his back as he faced away from Harry. 

Without hesitation, Harry’s thumbs hooked around the waistbands of his boxers, pushing them downwards to his ankles. The air in the room was cold, causing Harry to shiver as it swirled around his exposed cock. Harry stepped out the pool of material, nudging the boxers to the side with his foot.

“Good,” Snape said, turning around in one fluid motion to face Harry. His eyes never once strayed from Harry’s face. “Now,” he continued, “turn around and face the desk.”

Swallowing heavily and nodding, Harry turned, bringing himself face to face with Remus, who seemingly did not have the same control that Snape had, his amber eyes drifting down Harry’s body. Remus’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips as his eyes settled on Harry’s prick.

“Hands on the desk,” Snape called, “shoulder width apart.”

Bending over slightly, his eyes still locked with Remus’, Harry splayed his palms on the chipped wood of the desk.

“Well, Mr Potter,” Snape said softly, his footsteps echoing around the ‘dungeon’ as he made his way towards Harry, “it would seem that you can follow instructions after all.”

Harry turned his head to look at the advancing Potions Master, yelping a little when long fingers forced his head back around, making him look at Remus.

“I did not give you permission to move,” Snape hissed. Harry squirmed as a fingertip trailed down his spine. 

_Thwack_! Harry hissed as Snape’s palm connected with the bare flesh of his right buttock, “I told you not to move, Mr Potter.”

Harry forced himself not to move as Snape’s hand caressed the stricken skin.

“Did I tell you to move?” Snape asked, fingers of his right hand twining in Harry’s hair.

“No…” Harry murmured. He groaned as Snape yanked his head backwards, bending his back and neck in an uncomfortable arch.

“‘No, Sir’,” Snape said into his ear, the low tone sending shivers all over Harry’s body.

“No, Sir,” Harry parroted. He was rewarded by hot breath blowing on the back of his neck as his hair was released, knocking him forwards a little. A flush burned on Harry’s cheeks as he looked at Remus once again, finding his lover seated with his legs parted slightly, hand rubbing over his crotch, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Good,” Snape said, stepping behind Harry, “if you move again, Mr Potter, your punishment will be the same. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded; swallowing thickly passed the lump in his throat.

“Answer me!” Snape shouted, causing Harry to jump. _Thwack_! That earned him another smack to the arse. “Answer me,” Snape repeated, his voice lower this time.

“Yes… Sir,” Harry added as an afterthought.

Snape’s fingers curled around Harry’s hips as he pressed his own hips against Harry’s, his erection rubbing against the cleft of Harry’s ass. Biting his lip, Harry used what willpower he could to stop himself from thrusting backwards. His eyes focussed on Remus’ hand, watching the way it squeezed and rubbed at the erection tenting his robes. 

Harry was caught off guard as an open mouthed kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, a hot tongue trailing downwards. Moaning, Harry tensed his muscles to stop from moving, feeling his thighs begin to cramp as Snape’s fingers traced the curve of his buttock. Focussing on Remus, and only Remus, Harry attempted to detach himself from what was happening, lest he be struck again. 

Harry felt Snape shifting behind him, lowering himself to his knees. Head falling forwards, Harry gasped as Snape nipped at the top of his thigh, long fingers pulling apart the cheeks of his arse a mere fraction.

“Keep your head up,” Snape called from behind him, his fingertips stroking back and forward over Harry’s cleft. Harry’s head snapped up, eyes locking on Remus who appeared to be looking directly at Snape. 

“Watch, Lupin,” Snape instructed, his lips brushing over Harry’s arse, tongue briefly lapping over the hole. 

Groaning, Harry did as he was told, his eyes focussing on Remus’ hand, which had slipped inside his robes and wrapped around his erection. Slowly, Snape pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Harry cried out, hands gripping at the desk until his knuckles turned white.

As Snape languidly tongue-fucked Harry, his hand snaked around Harry’s hip, fingers wrapping loosely around Harry’s erection. Barely, Harry made out the sound of a bottle opening just as Remus’ robes fell open. The werewolf ran his free hand across his chest, fingers pulling at a nipple.

Harry moaned, hissing as Snape’s tongue was removed and something cold was spread across his entrance, a long finger pushing inside him. Looking at Remus, Harry watched his lover’s hand speed up as Snape stood up behind Harry. He felt hot skin pressing on his back when Snape leaned over him, realisation dawning slowly that Snape, at some point, had opened his robes, his erection now pressing against Harry’s entrance.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Mr Potter?” Snape hissed into Harry’s ear. 

“Yes…” Harry replied quietly, his voice shaking with need. His head was yanked back as it had been earlier, neck stretched unpleasantly.

“What was that?” Snape lapped his tongue over Harry’s ear lobe, nipping at it slightly.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, struggling to hold himself up as he was thrown forward.

“Are you willing to beg for it?” Snape asked, rolling his hips slightly.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied.

“Then do so,” Snape said, pushing the head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle and moving no further. 

“Please…” Harry moaned, “please, _Professor_ … fuck me…”

Remus let out a groan at Harry’s wanton words, his eyes locked on Snape as the man thrust himself deeper into Harry. 

“Again,” Snape groaned, lightly fisting Harry’s cock.

“Fuck me!” Harry repeated, his voice louder than it had been.

With one long thrust, Snape embedded himself fully in Harry, leaning over Harry and kissing him on the shoulder. Breathing heavily, Harry tried his best to keep his head up, mind swimming from the feeling of having Snape inside him. 

“Fuck him,” Remus groaned throatily, now fisting his cock quickly. His eyes were dark, heavy lidded with lust as Snape began to move.

Harry nearly collapsed onto the desk when he felt Snape sliding out slowly, pushing back in at the same pace.

“Faster,” Remus moaned, “Fuck him hard… fuck him fast…”

Harry groaned, allowing Snape to bend him over further as he began fucking him. The sound of Snape’s hips slapping off Harry’s arse echoed off the walls, along with Remus’ husky groans, Harry’s short gasps and Snape’s low moans. 

Hazily, Harry looked up through his hair to see Remus thrusting into his own hand at the same pace that Snape was fucking him. 

“Do you want to come?” Snape said softly into Harry’s ear, causing the younger man to cry out with need.

“Yes… oh please gods yes,” he moaned, thrusting himself back onto Snape’s cock. Tightening his grip on Harry’s cock, Snape pulled it in time with his thrusts.

Remus came first, his head falling against the back of the chair as string after string of come landed on his fist. Harry’s nails scraped at the wood of the desk as he screamed, the results of his own orgasm dripping down the side of the desk. Moments after Harry, Snape moaned his release, coming in hot spurts inside Harry as if he had been holding off to be the last person to climax. Bonelessly, Harry collapsed to the desk as his hands, covered in sweat, slipped away from him.

It took a moment for Harry to regain his senses, wincing as Snape slipped his flaccid member from him. He pushed himself more fully upwards, eyes flickering over Remus who sat slumped back in Snape’s chair, a hooded look to his eyes as he raised his come-coated fist to his mouth, skilled tongue quick to flick out and taste the essence of his own seed. Harry couldn’t help but moan, unconsciously reaching out a hand towards his lover, wanting to taste Remus as well. 

The biting sting of a slap to his arse had him jumping, yelping in shock. _Thwack_! Another slap made him freeze, eyes wide and cheeks flushing darkly as Snape all but threw himself at Harry, mouth so very close to his ear as he whispered in that voice of his, “I told you not to move, Mr Potter.” 

Harry tried not to shiver, whimpering as the Potions Master continued speaking, always in that low and seductive tone, “You didn’t think that was it, did you?” Stained fingers slipped round to his chest, plucking at a nipple and pulling a gasp from him. 

“Mr Potter, we haven’t even started.” Remus’ smirk was reminiscent of the one he knew Snape was giving him. “We’ve got all night, Mr Potter.” 

Remus gave his fist one final lick, sitting forward and staring Harry directly in the eye. “How are you with the thought of a threesome, Harry?” 

Harry almost came again then and there. 

\- - -

**Fin**.

\- - -


End file.
